The Ballad of Kristal Kjellmark
by Puck33
Summary: The backstory of Cinderella's fairy godmother, written for my good friend Kristal. Please read and review!


The Baron Edgar's daughter, Lady Kristal Kjell of Mark  
A beauty graced with smiliing eyes and shiny hair so dark  
Was undisputably the loveliest in all the land  
And suitors came a clamoring to battle for her hand.  
One by one she turned them down, the eager, boyish fools  
With puppy eyes and clammy hands and just a hint of drool  
But who could blame them, really, for Kristal was a belle  
Around her even hardened soldiers couldn't speak as well.  
For two reasons she neglected to select a mate  
The first was pretty obvious- these guys were not that great.  
The second was a secret guarded close within her soul  
Our Lady Kristal had a dream of quite a different role.

Twenty some odd years before, the dashing, single baron  
Fell in madly, hopelessly in love, with a peasant- Karen.  
A lowly peasant, (so he thought) with beauty unsurpassed  
Yet Edgar couldn't court the girl, she was so far outclassed.  
"To hell with classes," Edgar thought, "this is my chance at love."  
"Karen, though a peasant, I am unworthy of.  
And yet perhaps I have a chance- in secret we shall meet-"  
And so began a romance partly bitter, partly sweet.  
Karen fell for Edgar, but the bliss was not to last  
For Karen was just visiting the mortal world, alas.  
Karen was a fairy, a fairy godmother, in fact -  
And once her work on earth was done, she had to head on back.

Back up to the fairy land, poor Edgar left behind  
By the fairy code sweet Karen, sadly, was confined.  
She tarried for ten months, against the fairy queen's command  
Long enough to bear his child, then returning to her land.  
Alas, the tragedy of Karen does not end quite yet  
The penalty for wayward fairies- death by bayonet!  
She stayed longer than permitted - by only sixteen days  
But the fairy law was rigid-no excuse for earth delays.  
Karen's lovely daughter was a citizen of earth  
But one day Baron Edgar told his daughter of her birth.  
Kristal's veins were running with magic fairy blood  
And with this knowledge Kristal's magic skills began to bud.

At night, shrouded by darkness, she practiced this new art  
And a thought, a wish began to grow in Lady Kristal's heart.  
The mortal world was nice, but to be a royal wife  
Was far inferior to a fairy godmother's life.  
Imagine roaming through the land, matching each girl to her prince,  
Curing ills, and fixing droughts, and giving children mints.  
So every man that came around, "Thanks, but no, good sire."  
For settling down was not Lady Kristal's true desire.  
And so, one day, she up and left her lovely castle home  
Left behind her dad and friends, the great wide world to roam  
Set off with naught but magic and the clothes upon her back  
And a dollar and a sandwich in a worn old woolen pack.

At once she found the work that she had always so desired  
She toiled at magic, helping folks and never getting tired.  
Kristal travelled for a bit, and then she settled down  
When she came upon a quaint and pretty English town.  
And there, in Ipswich, she began a homey little shop  
Always open, always ready to help those who stopped.  
One day it was a baker, and the next a lonely maid  
One cursed by a stepmother, one failing at his trade.  
Just a touch of magic and the baker's oven fixed  
A pumpkin carriage and the cinder maid was nicely hitched.  
The next week saw a tinker stopping gladly at her door  
From walking this young man's poor feet were bruised and worn and sore

Tom Tinker's eyes met Kristal's gaze- and then there was a spark  
Both hearts flew up on true love's wings, twirling as a lark.  
One glance was all it took for Kristal Kjell of Mark to see  
"This is the life I've longed for, and this is the man for me."  
They set off then, together, in perfect, happy bliss  
Living on the road, ending each day with a kiss  
Traveling from town to town distributing their wares-  
Tom's pots and pans and toys and tools and various repairs  
Alongside Kristal's magic, helping folks and healing ills  
Her dream came true- travels, love, and using magic skills.  
It was quite a life they led, they gained substantial wealth  
And Tom kept Kristal happy while she kept his feet in health.


End file.
